FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional Internet-based client-to-client communication network. The network includes a central server or proxy 102, a client or peer 101, and a guest 103. Any large distributed Internet-based service where there is client-to-client communication, such as instant messaging, uses centralized servers. The client 101 selects a central server 102 from a band of central servers, using some load balancing mechanism, and then registers with that server. When a guest 103 attempts to connect to the client 101 via the central server 102, the guest 103 uses a proprietary tool and a proprietary locator service to find which central server 102 to use to connect to the client 101.
However, because the tools and locator services are proprietary in nature, the guest 103 cannot connect to the client 101 using a standard web browser, as the standard web browser would not know how to communicate with the proprietary tools and services. This limits the ease guest access to shared image files.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and system for connecting a guest browser with a proxy. The method and system should not use any proprietary tools or services to find and connect to the proxy. The present invention addresses such a need.